Somewhere else
by pranksta-4-lyf
Summary: A 15yr old and 4yrold find themselves in Atlantis but don't know how they got there. The last thing they remember was a man trying to kill them.
1. Somewhere different, Somewhere new

"I'd be happy to look after Chrissie, Mrs. Beckett." Malia shook her auburn hair out of her face as she held the phone between her shoulder and head, trying to make dinner and talk at the same time.

"Ten dollars an hour? Isn't that a bit much? I normally only get five dollars."

"Okay, then. I'll see you at seven. Thanks, bye."

Malia dropped the phone onto the bench separating the kitchen and dining room. Clumsily she pressed the 'off' button with her elbow and went back to cutting up potatoes.

After putting the potatoes into the oven to roast with the chicken, Malia grabbed her cell phone and plopped herself down on the couch, in the lounge.

She checked how many texts she had, only four, from Becky, Sarah, Jake and her mother. She read her mother's text first, 'Hi, love. I won't be home 4 t. got to work late. Luv mum xoxo.'

Malia rested her head in her hands. She couldn't remember the last time that she and her mother had sat down for a meal, that wasn't take-aways, at a reasonable hour.

Sighing she checked the other messages, Becky and Sarah both wanted to know if she was busy in the weekend and Jake was just asking how she was.

Quickly she texted them all back.

To Becky she sent, 'Na, I ain't busi ae. Sundae aftanoon? Da ice skatin rink bi da beach?'

To Sarah, 'I'm free satrdae. Hoyts in twn? Star wars 3?'

And to Jake, 'Im alryt ae. Ma mum won't b hm again bt wots new. U?'

She shoved the phone into her pocket and flicked on the TV.

The news was on. Random lights appearing everywhere and disappearing just as suddenly, a few people have gone missing, someone was murdered, someone was in a car crash, and there's still a war going on.

Disgusted Malia turned the TV off and threw the remote into the couch beside her.

'What a horrible world we live in,' She thought, 'bad things are happening left, right and centre.'

Zzz zzz. Malia's phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and checked it; it was from Jake.

'Yea, im gud. Du u want 2 cum ova? So u aint alne. I just bort lethl wepn 1-4.'

Smiling to herself Malia replied, 'Cnt ae. Im babisttn crissy. U cn cum here if u lyk.'

She would never admit it to anyone but she hated staying home alone at night. Though she didn't need to tell Jake or Becky. They could tell when she came to school the next day, she would be tired and flustered. She hated the dark quietness, and when she turned her music on, she hated not being able to hear anything else. To tell the truth she was paranoid as well. Her mother is a police officer and her father was before he was killed. Malia and her mother had almost died at the same time as her father, but her mother had found a knife and stabbed the man that tried to kill them. The man had gotten away and was never caught. Malia and her mother changed their last name, but Malia was always afraid he would find them and try to finish the job. That was seven years ago. Malia was now fifteen, but still couldn't get rid of that fear, though she could sometimes work around and hide it from most people including her mother.

Zzz zzz. Malia picked up her phone, a reply from Jake, 'K b round soon.'

Malia checked her watch. Seven oh five. The Becketts were always late dropping Chrissie – their four-year-old daughter- off, but never more than ten minutes after the time they stated.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang, making Malia jump. Her green eyes flicked out the front window to the porch by the door. She cursed herself for her jumpiness. For some reason it was worse than usual and she had an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Walking to the door, she opened it for the Becketts.

"Mali!" Chrissie screeched and threw herself at Malia.

Mali crouched down and gave the blonde four-year-old a hug, "It's good to see you too."

As Malia stood back up, Mrs. Beckett said, "Thank you so much for taking her on such short notice."

"It's no problem, really."

"We should be back to pick her up by twelve. Thank you." Mr. Beckett said before leaving with his wife.

Malia shut the door and turned away. The door slowly started to open again. With a gasp of horror Malia threw herself against it.

"OW!" She had trapped the person's fingers in the door, "Shit! Mali! Open the damn door! It's Jake!"

Malia quickly fell away from the door, "Why the hell didn't you knock!?" She was angry and scared.

"I thought you saw me!" Jake looked at Chrissie, who was standing behind Malia staring at him, "Hello Chrissie."

"Hello." She squeaked before running into the lounge.

"Give me a look at your fingers." Malia ordered, she had gotten over her initial fright.

Jake held out his hand for her, and promptly pulled it back with a hiss when she poked his fingers.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"Toughen up. They're not broken or sprained, only bruised." Malia went to the freezer and pulled out some frozen peas.

"And you had to poke them to figure that out?"

"Like I said, toughen up. Now, put those on it. It'll help. She chucked him frozen peas and he caught them in his good hand.

A mischievous grin wormed its way onto Jakes face. "You know, I haven't kissed you yet, that's got to be a record."

"Well, I don't know, at the start we could've waited for longer." Malia grinned as closed the distance between them. They wrapped their arms around each other and their lips met. Malia felt fireworks explode inside her as Jakes tongue massaged her own.

Their kiss was cut short by a terrified shriek from the lounge. They jumped apart and Malia grabbed the broom with no head that was leaning against the bench and a knife before running into the next room.

A tall man wearing black clothes and a black balaclava was holding Chrissie with one strong hand over her mouth. The other hand held a gun to her head.

Malia was glad he was wearing a balaclava, if her wasn't she would probably be too terrified to move. She was terrified now but the man was holding a gun to Chrissie's head. The girl was four-years-old and would never hurt a fly, that threw Malia into a rage, "Let her go.'" Malia growled dangerously.

The man shifted his gun to make it point towards Malia. Using the moment that the gun wasn't pointed at anyone Malia threw the knife and at the same time Chrissie bit on the hand over her mouth. The man yelped as the knife cut into the back of his forearm and Chrissies teeth drew blood. He let go of Chrissie and dropped the gun.

Chrissie stumbled towards Malia and hid behind her, tears streaming down her face.

The man pulled the knife out of his arm, wincing as he did so, and advanced on Malia, forgetting about the gun.

Malia backed towards Jake as he mouthed 'the police are on their way.'

Suddenly there was a bright light and everything went cold. Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared. Now Malia and Chrissie were somewhere different, somewhere new. The walls of the long corridor were shiny and metallic. Turning, Malia scooped up Chrissie and sat her on her hip. Chrissie buried her face in Malia's shoulder.

Suddenly a thought struck her. Jake! Jake was still with the man and had no weapons.

Malia started to panic. Where were they? How'd they get here? She had to get home. Had to help Jake. What on Earth was going on? Tears started to roll down Malia's cheeks. Angrily she wiped them away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, and she had to stay strong and in control for Chrissie.

"Don't move." A voice said from behind her.

Malia slowly turned around, both arms still wrapped around Chrissie. A tall man with messy dark brown, almost black, hair, dressed in a dark zip-up jacket and dark pants held a gun towards her, a large, automatic gun.

SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA SGA

Authors note: The start or my 2nd SGA Story. I hope you enjoy it. I would love any reviews and/or advice.

Thanks.


	2. In the Brig

Sga – Thank you for your review. If by 'these stories' you mean Mary Sue stories where someone goes to Atlantis falls in love and doesn't leave, I would like to tell you that one of my characters is 4-years-old, she isn't going to be falling in love with a guy from Atlantis anytime soon. My other character is 15 she already has a boyfriend and I consider her too young to fall in 'love' with anyone from Atlantis, including Ford who is the youngest that we know of and ten years her senior. You may not want to continue reading my story but I do ask that you please read more before making another prejudged review. Thank you.

Gabumon – Thank you for your review. I got it as I was typing up this chapter. Hope you are enjoying my story so far. Thanks.

Now, on to the second chapter of my story. Thank you to everyone that has read it so far.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who are you? How did you get here?" The man asked.

Absently Malia took her right arm away from Chrissie and held the pole across her body pointing it away from her. Slowly she bent her knees and rose to the balls of her feet.

"Who are you?" The man asked again.

"M-Malia. Th-this is Chrissie."

"How did you get here?"

"I-I don't know." Malia shifted her body slightly so Chrissie wasn't so much of a target. "P-please, you've got to help us. There, there was a man. He tried to k-kill us and, and Jake, Jake's still there! He's going to kill Jake! I've got to get back. The police won't arrive on time!" Tears started to run down Malia's cheeks, this time she didn't try wipe them away.

The man's face softened slightly, "This way." He waved his gun towards the corridor behind him.

Malia slowly crept forward. His gun followed her as she moved, though Malia could tell he wouldn't shoot her without a very good reason. As far as he knew, she was no threat to him or anyone else.

Malia pretended to walk to the right of him, but darted to the left. She swung the pole up and around, smacking the man on the occipital ridge where the neck met skull. He went down, unconcious. Malia was pretty sure she had just shown him she could be a threat. Quickly she raced off down a side corridor. She turned as often as she could, but never in the same direction more than twice.

Suddenly she ran into a room, it looked like a hospital. Malia slowed to a walk.

Turning a corner she walked into someone; another man. Malia swung the bottom of the pole up, hitting the man in the tender area between the legs. He doubled over. Malia knew it was a cheap trick, but she had been taught to take advantage of the opponent's weakness.

She moved to next room, then the next, before putting, the now asleep, Chrissie on the floor beside a bed – on the bed was too obvious. Malia looked around the room for some food. It may be a hospital but even hospitals had their own gross hospital food.

Malia walked through a door only to be grabbed from behind. Immediately she started to kick and scream.

"Doc! Get a sedative!"

The man she had hit before came towards her with a big needle. Malia stopped struggling. Once the doctor got with in range of her feet she kicked out, her feet connecting with his ribs and pushing him back several feet. She sort of felt bad kicking him. Doctors were nice, she liked doctors, but not when they wanted to sedate her in an environment she didn't know.

The man holding her grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. Malia gasped in pain, and stopped struggling.

"You okay doc?"

"Oh, just peachy." The doctor came up to Malia again to administer the sedative. 'Poor lass.' He thought as she glared at him, though her eyes showed fear.

Strangely, the doctor reminded Malia of Mr. Beckett. They looked so similar almost like… brothers.

Carefully he stuck a needle in her free arm. Almost immediately, Malia felt the effects of the sedative. She tried to fight it but knew it was hopeless. Slowly her body went limp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'This room needs a paint job. It's all grey and fuzzy.' Malia thought as she slowly woke up.

Eventually her vision cleared and she took in her surroundings. She was in a large cage, though instead of bars it had long metal planks running horizontally. There was about two meters of walking space around the cage and only one door into the room. Two guards stood on either side of the door with automatic guns. Malia looked around for Chrissie, she was lying on a bench at the back of the cage, still asleep.

Cautiously Malia stuck her hand between the planks of the cage and quickly drew it back. 'That's strange.' She thought, 'There's something else there.'

A man walked through the door into the room. It was the one Malia first met, the one with messy dark hair.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I told you before, I'm Malia."

"Just Malia? No other name?"

Malia sighed, "Malia Jane Andrews. Formerly known as Malia Jane Smith."

"Where are you from?"

"I've told you my name, now you tell me yours, or I'm not answering any more questions."

The man seemed to consider this for a second before answering, "Major John Sheppard. U.S. Air Force. Now, where are you from?"

Malia hated Americans, no that isn't completely true. She had met a lot of Americans and hated all of them, including this Major, he was mean, though she sort of understood why.

"Mali?" Chrissie was awake.

"Chrissie," Malia knelt beside her, "you okay, kiddo?"

Chrissie nodded and looked around, noticing all the strange men she buried her face in Malia's shoulder, "I want my mummy."

"I know, sweety. I want mine too." Malia picked Chrissie up and sat her in her lap as she sat on the bench.

"Where are you from? The Major asked.

"I'm from outer space!" Malia snapped sarcastically.

Sheppard gave her a skeptical look.

"Auckland, New Zealand."

"Good. Now, how did you get here?"

"I don't know. One minute I was moving away from a man trying to kill us and the next thing I know I'm here and there's someone else pointing a gun at me. Oh and in between there was a bright light and it went cold."

Sheppard tapped behind his ear and said, "McKay, we could use you down here." He was wearing a radio.

Malia didn't know who McKay was but she didn't want to speak to him unless he was a nice doctor, "That doctor, the one that jabbed me," Malia pointed to her arm so the Major knew who she meant, "and drew my blood, can I talk to him?"

"How'd you know he drew your blood?"

"When ever someone draws my blood the vein where they drew it darkens."

The Major spoke into his radio again asking for the doctor to come down here.

The door opened again and a shorter man with black hair barged in. "This better be good, I am busy you know."

"Of course you are. Is there anyway someone could've got here from Earth without using the gate?"

"No. Why? What's she been telling you?"

"What's the gate? Get where? What do you mean from Earth? Where am I?!"

The door opened again and the doctor walked in, "What is it Colonel? I don't see how I could be of any help."

"Hey, doc, ya got any food?" Malia asked.

"You could've asked me that." The Major said.

"I could've asked you about food yes, but not about insulin."

"You're a diabetic?"

"Type one."

"I'll get you some food and insulin then." The doctor said before leaving the room.

Once he was gone Malia asked, "Does your doc have a surname?"

"Beckett. Now, tell McKay how you got here."

"No idea. I was backing away from this man trying to kill us, there was a flash of bright light, it got really cold, then I was here."

"Hmmm. That might actually be possible. For years scientist have theorized about ripples in space and time. When two parts of space connect by a natural forming wormhole."

"Well, go figure out if it's possible and how we get her back." Sheppard ordered and McKay left the room.

"Does doctor Beckett have any brothers?"

"Don't know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2nd chap is up  YAY.

Hope you liked it. Any reviews are welcome.

Thank you.


	3. Thoughts of Home

Musik-luvr – Thanks for your review. I'll try to update daily but tomorrow I'm going on holiday for a week and won't be near a computer. Unfortunately, I go back to school the day after I get back. But I'll try to update as often as I can. 

LinziDay – Thanks for your review. I hope you keep ready and enjoy my story. I should have the next two chapters up within two weeks. 

Hope and Love – Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Please keep reading. I hope you continue to enjoy it. 

Okay, this chapter's short but I seemed like a good place to break it.

Hope you enjoy 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eventually, after the Major had left, Doctor Beckett returned with a tray of food and insulin.

The guards lowered the… force field, Malia decided to call it, and opened the door. If it weren't for the guards two meters away Malia probably would've grabbed Chrissie and tried to escape again. She didn't like being in a cage. If someone walked around the back, she wouldn't be able to watch everyone, that would make her feel vulnerable. She hated to feel vulnerable.

"You got any brothers, doc?"

"Aye, I do." He handed her the tray and insulin.

"Any of 'em got kids?"

"No." He replied as he left.

"Oh, okay."

Malia sat down beside Chrissie and put the tray between them. She let Chrissie choose what she wanted first before eating the leftovers.

Once Malia had eaten, she turned away from the guards and lifted her shirt so she could inject the insulin.

After the insulin was injected and Malia had turned back around, she sunk to the floor. Drawing her knees up she rested her elbows on her hips so the back of her forearm was lying against her thighs. Sighing Malia dropped her head into her hands and blinked back threatening tears.

"Mali?" A quiet voice asked from beside her, "Mali, I don't like it here. I want to go home. I'm scared." Tears started to roll down Chrissie's cheeks.

"I know Chrissie." Malia said as she wrapped an arm around Chrissie, "I'm scared and want to go home as well."

Malia checked her watch, "It's Ten o'clock. You should get some more rest, Chrissie."

"Okay." Chrissie murmured as she leant against Malia and closed her eyes.

Malia started to think about home and immediately felt guilty. She had been so caught up here she had forgotten about Jake and her mother. They could both be dead. If Jake is alive, he'd be worried sick. Malia doubted her mother would be worried, her mother probably wouldn't even know. She knew that was unfair but she couldn't help it. Malia didn't like her mother. She was never home when she said she would be and most of the time when she used to come home, she was either sleeping or doing paperwork. Eventually she only came home to sleep and did the paperwork at the office. Malia had promised herself if she got a family she would never do that to them no matter what her job required. If she didn't have time for her family, she would change jobs, there would be no two-ways about it.

Suddenly Malia had an idea, she might not be able to get them out of this place or get them home, but maybe she could at least get them out of the cage.

"Get the Major down here would you? Please?"

The men looked at her then one of them said something into his radio.

"What do you want?" The Major asked as he walked through the door.

"Look, I know you don't like me 'cause I hit you and all, but Chrissie hasn't done anything to you. She's sleeping on concrete stuff. At least let us have a room. I don't want to be here, she doesn't want to be here, so please let us go somewhere more comfortable. Please, Major, you can still have your guards posted out outside. Please?"

He nodded to the guard who lowered the force field and opened the door.

"Follow me, and don't even think of running off again." He hissed.

"I won't." Malia promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope everyone enjoyed that chapter, even if it was short.

Any reviews are welcome so yeah.

Thanks. 


	4. Who are you?

Thanks Hope and Love for your review.

4th chap guys and girls. Hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malia watched as the Major walked out of the room and the door shut behind him. Walking to the bed, she tucked Chrissie under the blankets. She had been offered her own room, but rudely refused. There was no way she would leave Chrissie.

Malia wandered around the room. There were two doors: the one the Major had just left through, and one leading to a bathroom, which had only the one entrance. There was a wardrobe on the far wall and a small bedside table beside the bed. Malia scanned the room for cameras; none that she could see. Quickly she searched for microphones in all the places she could think of. Again, she found nothing.

'I wonder how the door opens, there's no handle.' Malia thought, 'Maybe that glowing thing beside the door. It's worth a shot.'

Malia headed towards the door and jumped back in surprise as it opened with out her doing anything. The guard turned around to look at her.

"Um, can I have a pencil and lots of paper? Please?"

"Why?"

"So I can write. Please? I'm bored in here. There's nothing to do."

"Fine." The guard waved his hand beside the door and it closed.

'Well, that was rude, but I got what I wanted.' Malia thought.

She turned around to check on Chrissie. The bed was empty. Malia's eyes darted around frantically. She was about to call out when the bathroom door opened and Chrissie walked out.

"Mali, I don't want to stay here."

"Then, we'll leave shall we? Go somewhere else?" Malia wanted to know what was going on, that meant getting out of this room and finding a computer.

Chrissie nodded as the door opened.

"Turn around Chrissie." Malia said as she walked to the door.

One of the guards held a pencil and two hundred-leaf pad for her. He did not look happy.

Malia smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you." Before driving her elbow into his head, smacking him against the wall, and making him lose consciousness. Spinning, she hit the second guard on the nose with the heel of her hand. His head snapped back from the force of the blow and his eyes started to water. His nose would be broken. He lifted his hand to call for help on his radio.

"Oh, no you don't." Malia growled as she swung her other elbow 'round, hitting the back of his head. He went down, unconscious.

"Chrissie, come here!"

Chrissie ran to Malia and jumped into her arms.

"Let's go explore shall we?" Malia asked as she settled Chrissie on her hip.

"Okie dokie."

Malia set off at a brisk walk, 'Where do I find a computer? That McKay guy, he was scientist. Scientists always have a computer. So all I need to do is find a lab. Scientists have labs.'

She soon figured out the doors would open for her if she wanted them to, like 'open sesame' except she only had to think it.

Eventually she came across a lab, McKay's lab.

As soon as the scientist saw who had opened the door his hand moved to his radio. He pressed it but didn't have time to say anything. The people at the other end would only have heard a grunt and maybe a thud as Malia put Chrissie down, raced across the room, and incapacitated him. She always had been the fastest in her class.

Quickly Malia looked at his computer; he was already on it so she didn't have to worry about passwords. Chrissie came up and sat on the stool beside her.

She looked at the first folder, 'wraith'. 'This guy has a really big imagination for a scientist.' The folder was filled with information on 'life sucking aliens.' He even had a couple of pictures.

Malia moved onto the next folder, 'Atlantis'. Again, more information and pictures. There was stuff about 'reads your mind' 'puddle jumper' 'need the gene.' The pictures looked strangely like the corridors Malia had been running down. The more she read the less she believed it actually was fiction.

The next folder was labeled, 'mission reports'. Malia opened it. 'A bug attached itself to the Major's neck after a run in with the wraith.' 'The puddle jumper was stuck in the gate.' 'We stopped his heart.' 'We keep meeting the wraith.' 'Everyone was younger than twenty-five.' 'They had a ZPM.' 'They are working on a cure against the wraith.' 'We can go home.' 'The mist is giving off energy that can be used to power the gate.' 'The mist was living.' 'We could not get home.' 'We have found no ZPM's.' 'We are stuck in the Pegasus Galaxy.'

Shocked Malia backed away from the computer.

"Mali?"

Malia looked at Chrissie and noticed people standing in the doorway. It was the Major and two other people. One man, one woman. The man was brown with short black curly hair; he was wearing the same clothes as the Major. The woman though, her hair was chestnut brown but she was wearing a long strange skirt with slits down the sides and a purple sleeveless top that showed her stomach. The scientist, McKay, groaned as he slowly woke up.

Malia backed up towards the wall with Chrissie hiding behind her. Malia's eyes were wide and fear was evident on her face, "Who _are_ you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY 4th chapter is up. I probably won't be able to get the next chapter up for another week or so 'because I'm going on holiday and when I get back I go back to school.

I'll try get the chapter up by next Friday but can't promise anything.

Thanks for reading. I accept any reviews/advice.

Thank you.


	5. Give her a Chance

Thank you Hope and Love for reviewing as you read the chapters :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I believe we are being too hard on them." Teyla said, "They are obviously scared."

"Well, she shouldn't have gone snooping around in the first place." Sheppard retorted.

"What would you have done, Major? If you could've taken out the guards, would you have stayed in the room or would you try to figure out what was going on?" Teyla asked.

"I…" He trailed off realizing she was right, he would do the exact same thing the girl had.

"What are you suggesting we do, Teyla?" Elizabeth asked.

"Don't lock them up."

"And let them wander freely around Atlantis?" John interrupted.

"Someone would have to watch them the whole time." Ford said.

"Of course. So we place a guard with them and let them out. Does everyone agree?"

Everyone nodded except Sheppard and Bates.

"No." Sheppard said.

"You're just annoyed she beat you." McKay teased.

"She beat you as well."

"I have to agree with Major Sheppard, ma'am." Bates said, "We still don't actually know anything about her, or how she got here. She's already proved she can be a threat."

"So, what would you plan on doing? Locking her in her room and starving 'er? 'Cause she'd escape when you opened the door to give her food. And ye probably wouldn't be able to get the door to lock on her, her gene's stronger than anyone's here, and the younger one has it as well." Carson said.

"We'll let them out and put a guard on them, but warn the eldest, if she hurts anyone or tries to escape again, they'll both be back in the cell. Ford, will you take care of that?" Elizabeth finalized.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then. Teyla, how are crop negotiations going?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Malia said. She was allowed to wander around Atlantis and she wasn't about to lose that privilege. For now, she was free, sort of.

"Oh, and Lieutenant, would you be able to show me to the gym, while one of these guards takes Chrissie to the kitchens?" She was starting to trust these people and didn't want to take Chrissie to the gym to see people beat each other up.

"Of course. This way, and call me Aiden." The lieutenant nodded for one of the guards to take Chrissie to the kitchens. Chrissie went happily; Malia had already explained everything to her.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Malia preferred to stay formal, so no one got any ideas.

The Lieutenant showed her to the gym and left. Several people were there. One of them, Malia recognized as the woman who was with the Major, was twirling two short sticks in her hands.

Malia walked up to her, "Hello."

"Malia, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. It's good to not be locked up anymore." Malia smiled, "I don't think I caught your name before."

"I am Teyla. Do you spar?"

Malia nodded, "Would I be able to spar with you? If you're not too busy that is."

"Of course." Teyla pointed to the sticks by the wall, Bantos Rods she called them.

Malia walked over and grabbed two. She spun them in her hands and did a couple of sweeps to get used to the weight. It had been a long time since Malia used to shorts rods instead of one long pole. Once she was done, she adjusted her grip, settled into ready position opposite Teyla, and began.

Neither of them gained the upper hand in the first ten minutes until Sheppard came in, "I thought we were sparring today?"

"You were late." Teyla replied while she continued to fight.

Malia took advantage of Teyla's momentary distraction. She brought her left hand down and right hand up, before crossing her arms over. Her left Bantos Rod hit Teyla's quads while her right rod hit Teyla's front across the shoulders, effectively dropping Teyla on her back. Malia knelt down and lightly pressed a rod against Teyla's neck while she moved the other to just above Teyla's stomach. The next thing she knew, she was being lifted off her feet and slammed against the wall, her breath knocked out of her. In front of her, holding her off the ground with one hand around her throat, blocking off her airway, was a very angry Major, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Malia tried to get air into her already starved lungs, tried to respond, but couldn't, he was holding her too tightly.

Teyla jumped to her feet, "Major! Major, let her go! We were sparring."

Malia's vision began to darken from lack of oxygen. She tried to struggle and kick the Major away from her, but found her muscles wouldn't respond.

"Major! Let her go." Teyla grabbed onto Sheppard's arm and pulled him away from Malia, forcing him to let go of her.

Malia slid down the wall, unconscious.

Teyla knelt beside Malia and checked her pulse. It was stable, though quite slow.

Standing up, she whirled around to glare at the Major, who had just called for Doctor Beckett, "I did not need help."

"Well, it sure looked like you did."

"She would not have hurt me."

"How can you be so sure? She's hurt people before, and seemed to have no trouble with it."

"She is a good kid Major. You just need to see it and give her a chance."

Sheppard glared at Teyla before storming out of the gym. 'Why is everyone turning against me?! And over some girl!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors note

Well I got this chapter up faster than I thought but I can be too sure about the next. If I want it up today I have about 2-3 hours so it probably won't go up.

Thank you to everyone that's read my story


End file.
